


Oh Dear Couple

by pbndgeli



Category: geliocs, neraphine
Genre: F/M, jus a lil poem i wrote for the kids, neraphine - Freeform, ode, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the two that have gone through so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dear Couple

Oh dear Couple, how you both loved

and lost

and held each other close

Couple, you have counted each night

together and without

Through the flood of emotions

through the death and drought

 

Oh dear Couple, you have been through hell

You have saved one another

but cannot save each other

from Death's cold grip

Couple, you have hurt each other

made each other bleed

But you both still love

 

Oh dear Couple, how you have seen

each other at your weakest points

one as a fallen

one as a monster

But Couple, you still seem to love each other's eyes

soft lips to kiss

and hands to hold

Loving each other's hair to play with

as you lay next to each other almost asleep

Both you love to call each other nicknames

like century boy, goofball, choir boy

and lil' lady, sweetheart, little kitten

Loving each other so much

 

Oh dear Couple, do not forget

all the memories and

all the kisses

sweet sugar coated dreams

of heaven with each other

Couple, do not forget your hard work

to build up to where you are now

you love, love, love

 

Oh dear Couple, may your life be better

For you are both not okay

For you have both wronged each other

For you both are the reason

each other has died

Couple, may your life be stronger

For you have known each other

And felt the warmth of love

Burning through time

To see each other

Couple, been side by side

Together 'til time burns

through you both

 

Dearest Couple, may we all find love like yours

May we see your mutual love for

chocolate, kittens and puppies, sleep

Couple, keep loving to

Keep us hoping

Keep us dreaming

that we shall find

love like yours


End file.
